This year's conference will cover a broad range of topics dealing with gene structure and function and its relationship to the regulatory mechanisms which control gene expression in a variety of biological systems. Topics to be covered include the control of the immune response and the action of immunoregulatory molecules; modifications and rearrangements in DNA which lead to the commitment of gene expression in development; transposition and recombination; control of transcription initiation, termination, and RNA processing; protein synthesis and degradation; communication between cells at the cell surface; inducible gene systems; and the control of expression in complex gene systems and gene families. For each topic, those biological systems will be emphasized which best exemplify our current understanding of gene expression at various levels of organism complexity. This insures that the meeting will bring together a diverse group of scientists studying a spectrum of organisms including bacterial and phage systems, lower eukaryotic systems, and a variety of higher cell systems ranging from flies to man. These scientists all share a common interest in studying the mechanisms by which gene expression is regulated. A key feature of this meeting is to bring these scientists together to exchange information, teghnologies, and ideas that will both stimulate and strengthen the worldwide scientific effort in this field. Due to the recent explosion in technology, it has been difficult for researchers who work in one particular area of biological regulation to keep up with progress being made in other areas. This meeting will provide a unique platform whereby scientists from throughout the world can be brought up-to-date in related areas of gene regulation in different biological systems. This application requests partial funding to provide travel and subsidence monies for those participants who are unable to obtain funds from other sources.